Marion Crane
Marion Crane is a young, attractive woman who is involved in an affair with married man Sam Loomis. She works at a real estate firm. Biography Season 5 Marion's lover Sam Loomis booked a room for them at the Bates Motel under the name of David Davidson. Unknown to them the owner Norman Bates watches them engaging in sexual intercourse through a peephole between their room and his back office. (Dark Paradise) A few weeks later Marion and Sam were having sexual intercourse at her apartment where she proposes the idea of them getting married, he avoided the question (due to being married to Madeleine Loomis, unknown to Marion). She talked about coming to visit him in White Pine Bay, Sam brushed her off claiming that it wasn't a place she would belong. At her job in a real estate office, she got her boss and a client to sign papers. The client tried to flirt with her and showed off $400,000 dollars that he was carrying in order to buy some property. Later on her boss told her that he wanted her to deposit the money in the bank by the end of the day. When Marion asked for a possible promotion and pay rise, her boss belittled her for asking because of her lack of qualifications for the position which upset Marion. After acquiring the case of money she decided to head to White Pine Bay and surprise Sam. During her journey she was stopped by a patrol officer who said her coat was hanging out of the trunk. Marion was unnerved due to having stolen money on her person, but the cop simply closed the trunk properly and allowed Marion to go on her way. She contacted Sam when he was about to have dinner with Madeleine and informed him that she was coming to see him, having done something crazy. Sam tried to brush her off by claiming he was staying with a friend due to having debt problems and that the friend didn't allow guests. Marion told Sam to meet her at the motel they stayed at prior. Marion continued to drive whilst battling through the pouring rain, before finally coming across the Bates Motel. (Dreams Die First) Marion approached the motel office to find it locked and then saw movement up at the house before Norman came down to greet her. She signed herself in as Marie Samuels and told Norman that she was meeting with her boyfriend as they planned to do some hiking. After she got to her room she asked if there was any diner in town where she could get something to eat but Norman offered to make her a sandwich. He brought it to the motel office and they chatted about parents and she said that she left home in her teens, first moving to LA before settling in Seattle. After receiving a phone call from Sam, who was barricading himself in the bathroom due to Madeleine shouting at him, Marion asked who was with him and asked when he would be at the motel. She then proceeded to undress in order to have a shower and Norman spied on her from the motel office through a peephole hidden behind a picture hanging in the room. Marion had her shower but cut it short as she wanted to find out what was going on with Sam. When she asked Norman for the address he told her that Sam was married but Marion did not believe him. She drove to Sam's house and through the living room window saw him arguing with Madeleine, confirming what Norman had said. She took a tire iron from the trunk of her car and busted the windows of his car. When Sam heard the noise he came outside but Marion drove off in spite of his pleas. She returned to the motel to pack, breaking a lamp, and told Norman how foolish she had been. He told her it would be best if she left town and while she was driving, she threw her cellphone out the window. (Marion) Trivia *The character was originally portrayed by Janet Leigh in the 1960 Hitchcock film Psycho. *Unlike Leigh's and Anne Heche's portrayals, Rihanna's version of the character survives her experience at the motel. *In the Robert Bloch novel, she was known as Mary Crane and Norman killed her by decapitating her. However in the Hitchcock film she was stabbed repeatedly by "Mother" in the shower. He had to change her name from the book as there was a real-life Mary Crane residing in Phoenix, Arizona at the time. *In the novel, she was Norman's first victim. However in the film he killed two young girls before her. Category:Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Recurring Characters